The Stars Are Forever
by GirlInterruptedXan
Summary: Written by my best friend. It's about how Fujin get her eyepatch.


  
The Stars are Forever   
By: Falcon Mitsukai  
  
  
She lay in the cabin, alone of course. Alone was such a strong word, though. More like, she was with her memories. And she didn't actually "lay". It was more like she sat up hugging her knees, yet asleep. This story gives only facts. But anyhow, it was about that time when he walked in. The boy that changed her life. All that she did was wake up to the sound of the small, creaky door.   
"Who goes there," her small voice echoed through out the small cabin. The boy took no fear and walked right in front of her, ignoring the question.   
"Yo, do ya really live here? This place is so coooool, ya know? Hey, where are your parents…" the boys words we cut off by the girls voice,   
" They left and their never coming back. Now I would wish for you to do the same." She stood up opening her eyes.   
"I have parents, Cid and Matron, their reeeally nice, ya know? I have a lot of other kids that live with me also…there's Squall, and Quistis, oh! And Seifer…"   
"You live at an orphanage you idiot."   
"…ok… hey, your eyes are a funny colo…"   
"Shut up."   
"And your skin. Its all whi.."   
"Shut up."   
"Hey! Your hair looks like your skin. Its that funny white colo…"   
"SHUT UP!!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"   
The boy stood up looking hurt, but left quickly. The small girl sat down again and fell asleep in a second. But before she did she looked up to the darkened sky, and all the stars. How beautiful they were, each one was noticed. How with one missing, it wouldn't look the same. The child woke up the next morning. But she was lying down. And she was in a real bed. Under snowy white sheets. She quickly jumped up,   
"Where am I!?" Her voice was the thing next to a yell. A tall and thin lady was by the bedside. As calm and soothing as she looked, the child learned never to trust anyone. The lady lifted her out of the bed to the floor.   
"Don't worry child. We will take care of you here. You don't have to live alone anymore. I am Matron, your new mother." The lady, 'Matron' said. Her voice was as calm as her figure. She tried to run out, but was caught by Matron.   
" You don't want to run from me, I will be your family, you will have friends here," Matron said.   
"You cant tell me what to do. Now put me down!!!" The child's voice rang through the small building she was in. She started to kick and punch at Matron, but had no success in touching her at all. Many other children, all around 5 or 6, her age, gathered around. But the girl did not give up. So Matron had to put her back down on the bed and tried to secure her down.   
"Your new name will be Fuujin, seeing as Raijin was the one to discover you, he needs a bit of credit." Matron was now carrying her to another room with the boy she had seen the other day in it,   
"Now, you two should get to know each other." Fuujin was set in the room with the other boy.   
"Hey! I guess we get to be brother and sister now, huh?" Raijin had a big smile on his face. All Fuujin did was walk past him and mutter, out some words.   
"I would like to make some things clear," she announced, "I am the boss here. I am NOT your sister. And no matter what, I hate you." And with that said, she walked to a corner and hugged her knees, never leaving that spot. The days passed by, which soon turned into years. But all the girl did was stay in that corner. She slept there and wouldn't get up even to eat, so Matron had to bring her food. And still, she ate only enough so that she wouldn't starve to death. That was basically her life until the one day that when she woke up, she found herself in a different room, where she had never been before and was in a nice bed. The other children were all around her in other beds that were exactly like hers, most of them sleeping, some awake.   
"Who did this." She said in almost a whisper. All of the children at the orphanage had learned to fear her and just stay out of her way. Even Raijin was having his doubts that they would ever be friends.   
"WHO DID THIS!" she was now screaming at the top of her lungs by now. Everyone had awoken by then. Most of them were too scared to move. One boy, though, had other plans, being that scared was one word not in his dictionary.   
"Who cares, bitch. You cant have the world as your slave." The boy was only 10 at the time, yet he gave whatever orders he wanted. From then on, it was like some old western movie. All of the other children gathered around, but cleared a path so that Fuujin could see her prey. Of course, they all knew that the other boy had the same killer instinct as Fuujin.   
"The names Seifer." The boy said holding out his hand for Fuujin to shake. But, all that she did was slap it away. That was when Raijin got tangled up in the whole deal.   
"Hey, ah… Fuu? I wouldn't mess with Seifer if I were you, he's probably stronger than you, seeing it that he's…Seifer and you're a girl…." That was one of his biggest mistakes he had ever made.   
" So, you don't think I can stand up for myself because I'm a girl, eh? Is that it!!! Well, can some little fragile petite girl do…THIS!" On the word 'this', her small, but strong fist met his stomach, making him bend down in pain. But she didn't stop there. She punched him in the face this time though. But only after she saw the rather large spot of blood fall from his mouth and stain the floor was she satisfied with her work. Then she turned back to Seifer. Fuujins eyes were now glowing a bright red, well, brighter red then usual. She loved the feel of battle, and was growing excited. She had to remind herself that this was a very serious time to keep from jumping up and down with delight.   
" So, is that it? You think of me as a small petite girl also, don't you. Well take a look at Raijin over there, which better teach you how petite I am. " Raijin still was cuddled up in pain. Matron arrived, just on time as usual, too the sound of Raijins soft crying. It sort of worked on time from then on. Seifer, who had obviously been in a situation like that before, disappeared. Leaving small Fuujin with a boy crying and holding his stomach right in front of her and a very tall lady who didn't look very happy right next to him.   
"FUUJIN! What have you done! You guys are supposed to get along. Its bad enough doing this to another child but to your own brother." Matron seized her hand and was dragging to a different room.   
"He's not my brother…" Fuujins voice got lost in the yelling Matron was doing. Soon she found herself in a room, obviously used as a sort of time out. So with the door locked, she had no way to get out at all. So all she did was go to the corner in her -oh so- famous pose. She spent only about 15 minutes alone, or rather, 'with her thoughts' when he appeared. Seifer. She could see his figure through the blurred door window. He was fiddling with something. Suddenly the door popped open.   
"Heh, this paper clip fits every door in this house. I have had it ever since I got here and…" Seifer said only to be cut off by a loud shreik from the albino he had just rescued in a sort,   
"So you can open the door outside?" She was actually smiling now.   
"Er… yeah, if you really wanted me too, I guess we could go out for a while, but Matron doesn't like it too much. I tried it one and…"   
But Fuujin was already standing at the door impatiently.   
"What are you waiting for!? I've been waiting for this moment for the last 5 years!!!" She was almost jumping up and down with delight, Seifer had never seen her this happy. He guessed that if he saved her from the orphanage, it would be nice. And he would be helping someone. That didn't go so good when you wanted to be a tough knight around there, but knights are always rescuing girls, especially beautiful ones. It took him a minute to decide until he finally opened the door with the small paper clip. He tossed the paper clip onto the dry grass outside of the orphanage,   
"Guess I wont be needing this anymore," he was cut off by a small weak voice that was too familiar.   
"Heeey! You guys aren't thinkin about leavin me here! I wanna come too, ya know!!! If ya leave me here we wont be friends anymore, and I reeeally wanna be your friend so ya cant just leave me. I'm gunna tell Matron if ya don't take me with, so ya better take me with cause if Matron finds our yer ditchin, yer gunna be in so much trouble that…" It was Raijin. Why did he always have to always have to talk so much?   
"ENOUGH! Save our lives and just shut up and follow us…quietly." Seifer said seeing that Fuujin was going as insane as he was. So that was how they got Raijin to tag along, or more like, got forced to have Raijin tag along.   
"So, ah…now that we've been out for an hour wandering around mindlessly, where are we suppose to go?" Seifer said. It had started to rain where they were, and don't get him wrong, he loved to be outside against the rules. But his prized trenchcoat was getting all muddy!   
"My old cabin, where else?" Fuujin said to him, not mentioning that she had not been there since that one day, and had no idea where it was.   
"HEY! I know…" Raijin started.   
"WHAT WAS OUR RULE!" Seifer reinforced, "Quiet…. the whole time. You wanna talk, its your own fault for coming with us." Raijin just looked down understanding.   
  
A flash of light. A sudden pain came to her stomach. She had been blown a couple of feet away. Then Seifer saw it, its gleaming eyes, the huge feet, a long and deadly tail.   
"Oh, my…Raijin…Fuujin…" Seifer said blinking a bit, "now is a time to run…VERY, VERY FAST!" And with that he took off running with Raijin at his side. Fuujin struggled to her feet unsteadily and began to run. Not too fast might I add, because her stomach felt like just jumping out of her. She ran faster, but the monster was just behind her. It jumped in front of her, making the ground shake violently. She fell to the ground. The monster roared right in her face, its sharp teeth seemed very big when you're up close. The small albino started to crawl backwards. Her crawl evolved to a full-fledged run. A strong force came to her face, as she had tripped over something. Now staring up in bewilderment by the creature's enormous power and size compared to her, she realized that she had to run some more. So she got up, only to be knocked down again by the strong weapon it possessed, its strong, blood red tail. The bottom of the tail was white, stained by huge blood marks. She soon realized they were from her, and realized her smooth pale face was covered with blood as red as her eyes. She did not know where it was coming from, but all she knew was that if she didn't get the hell out of there right then, she would be dead before nightfall. She tried to get to her feet but she saw how much blood dripped to the ground and became unstable once again. This is it, she thought. Good-bye. The teeth of the monster came to her and-   
  
"She's going to be fine, but that eye will probably never heal. You sure she came from your orphanage? And the boys, they weren't hurt, just shaken up a bit." A voice that resembled a mid-aged woman shocked Fuujin. She did not know what happened. It took her a minute to figure out where she was. It looked like a hospital, in a white bed, with an eye patch over her left eye. She let out the only sound she could, a faint mumble.   
"So, you finally coming to? I reckon you've been paralyzed for about a day now. Can you say your name for me?" The woman said. She was dressed in a white long coat, Fuujin realized she was in a hospital.   
"Fuu…Fuujin…." said Fuujin unsure of herself. But she remembered one familiar face. Seifer was sitting in the corner of the room she was in. Oh, and…ahem…Raijin was there too, but he was the last person she wanted to see then, "Where am…I? …Seifer?" She continued. The doctor ignored her question,   
"I'm afraid you had some encounter with a T-Rexaur, one of the most feared creatures in Balamb. Have quite some cut on your eye, I have my doubts that you'll ever be able to see out of it again. Matron and I have decided to enroll you in Garden, Balamb Garden, where you can level up a bit to become a fighter." The doctor said, "And you two, Seifer and Raijin, your going to be enrolled in garden too. Don't be sad, all your friends will come to Garden soon enough." She looked to find Matron outside the door. She gave out a high- pitched moan as the thoughts of what happened filled her mind. She felt her aching eye only to find it covered by an eye patch. Maybe that doctor wasn't as stupid as she looked.   
"Oh yes, Fuujin? That eye patch. You might as well get used to wearing it in case your eye does not heal. It would be worse if we waited…Oh my, I forgot to tell you. I am Doctor Kadowaki, the nurse at Garden, your new school." Doctor Kadowaki said as she walked out of the room, "Boys, you can have 5 minutes with her, she's pretty beat." With that, she left. Seifer was looking at something, it was the window right in back of her. Using all of the strength she had…she lifted herself to see the sky. It was a dark shade of blue, nighttime.   
"They never change." Fujin started a conversation, "The stars are forever. These are the same stars I saw as a baby. The same ones, in the same place, never touched." Seifer looked at her with interest.   
"So, Fuu, I can see your quite a fighter. Defense is good, not anybody could withstand that kind of a hit and come out so lucky. I like that in girls…I mean, people." Seifer realized his mistake. She just calmly looked at him with her eye.   
" I could have gotten killed out there. And you didn't even stop to see if I was OK back there?" She looked down, not hurt but mad.   
"You think you've really got something, don't you. All you've got is some attitude. But hey, nothings wrong with that. So, what do ya say, partners?" He held out his hand again but this time Fuujin did not slap it away. She was almost being hypnotized by his sweet look. So all she did was hold her hand out in approval. It was a done deal and in a split second in time Fuujin had made such a big mistake that no matter how hard she worked, no matter how many dreams she had, not for all the Gil in the world, nope, nothing could change it.   
"Hey, you!" Seifer said quickly pointing to Raijin,   
"Your gunna join too, wouldn't be fair to split you guys up, being that you brother and sister…" Seifer laughed after hearing Fuujin scream out,   
"I AM NOT HIS SISTER!!!"   
  
~THE END~  
  



End file.
